Always Time for Family
by Gorthan376
Summary: Somewhat AU Borderlands 2: When a new face moves in to Sanctuary with a past shrouded in mystery, how will the other Vault Hunters respond to this willing and able helper? And will he be able to withstand the storm of his history following him to his new home. One thing is for sure. No one touches a Siren's friend. Attempted realistic telling, with Fast-Travel, but no New-U
1. New Arrival

**Authors Note: Hi! Welcome to this fiction! I hope you enjoy. This will be a Maya-centric fic, but will occasionally show the viewpoints of a few other characters, which you'll see as we go along. **

**I want to add this clarification right now, this is NOT a Self-Insert**

**Also, if you see a misspelling, or improper grammar, or a misplaced comma, or something, feel free to PM me and let me know. Reviews are also welcome, but if you'd please keep corrections between us, that'd be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and names, proper nouns and creatures, guns and personalities, and pretty much everything besides Haiden is not mine and I don't own it. **

* * *

Night had descended upon Pandora. The Bullymongs and Skags had returned to their dens and the Nocturnal monstrosities of the planet had come out to play. The cries and calls of the beasts created a concordance of noise that made it impossible for anyone who had not become accustomed to it to sleep.

Amid the nightly sounds and horrors of the dark, upon the wall of a bandit camp, a Bandit named Phil couldn't relax.

Phil had come to Pandora, like most others, to seek fortune and freedom. Phil had arrived on Pandora, like most others, to find death and insanity. He had joined up with a group of Bandits for safety. No one on Pandora survived very long alone and Phil didn't think he'd try his luck.

Ever since he had come to them, maybe because he had come to them, Phil was a grunt. Bottom of the totem pole. Cannon-fodder. He knew this, but he didn't plan to stay there very long. He knew all he had to do was kill someone important, someone big and bad. After that, he'd be set.

He sighed. Therein lay the problem.

Phil didn't have anything that made him special. He wasn't a good shot. He wasn't courageous. He wasn't insane. The only thing, to him, that made him unique was his mind. In all reality, Phil was pretty much an average, everyday bandit.

But whatever. Back to the point.

As the darkness was full of noise, Phil was beyond tense. He hated guard duty. In his mind, it was just a reminder that he wasn't anything special. Just another gun. Someone else who was good for nothing except to stand between his bosses and someone else and get chewed up in the cogs of Pandora's "politics". Basically, that just meant the person with the biggest stick(gun, whatever) was in charge.

As he sat there, contemplating how to make himself worth more to his bosses, he saw a raiding party return. The raiding party consisted of 3 Bandit Technicals surrounding what looked to be a bus with 3 large chests on top. In one of the trunks, the tell-tale purple glow of Eridium created eerie silhouettes of the homebound raiders.

Eridium was the reason anyone of any value stayed on the God-forsaken rock known as Pandora. Some time ago, a group of Vault Hunters had fought to open the only known vault, searching for treasure and riches beyond their wildest dreams. Instead, all they found within was disappointment and angry teeth.

However, the opening of the Vault had a different impact. It began the spread of the rare element known as Eridium.

Eridium was incredibly valuable, although Phil wasn't sure why. All it seemed to do was glow and mutate people, but he didn't get paid enough to ask questions.

One thing every resident on Pandora knew was that Eridium was somehow connected to Sirens. The material seemed to impact the powers of the Sirens, so, in a deluded effort to gain Siren-like abilities, many bandits were stupid or crazy enough to eat chunks of Eridium. Instead of giving them Supernatural powers like they hoped, it gave them radiation poisoning and eventual death

All Phil knew was that if he got his hands on some Eridium, he'd hightail it out of the Bandits as soon as humanly possible.

Phil had began to move to alert the Gate-Lever-Puller-Guy(yeah that's a real thing), when a flash of light caught his eye.

As he watched, a figure that seemed to be an average person casually made their way to the caravan. The leader of the party called out in an angry voice. Phil couldn't hear what was being said over the sounds of Pandora, but he got the gist of it. Scram or we'll blow you full of holes. It was too far away to tell for sure, but Phil thought he saw the figure cock their head to the side, as if to say Really?

As Phil watched, awestruck, the figure instead began once again to make their way to the gun-wielding, slightly insane group hopped up on alcohol and bloodlust only found in those lacking in mental fortitude. Again the leader shouted and again the figure paid him no heed. Finally, the leader turned to his men and pointed at the slowly advancing shadow. All of the dozen or so bandits raised their assortment of guns.

In a flash of green, the figure disappeared, along with the container of Eridium. But the scariest part was every member of the raiding party didn't seem to move. In fact, they didn't react at all. Then, almost in sync, they fell to the ground, dead. If Phil could see that far, he see that every single one of them had a bullet hole right in the center of their forehead.

Phil froze, awed and terrified in equal parts. After a few moments, he decided maybe, just maybe, it wasn't such a big deal to have guard duty.

/-\

* * *

\\-/

Pandora. A planet for those who want to turn their life around. Or so they say. In actuality Pandora is little more than a death trap or an insane asylum. It's infested with ferocious, man-eating beasts; it's filled to the brim psychotic killers and bandits; and it's sorely lacking in any real entertainment that doesn't involve blood and death.

For many, it's nothing short of paradise. But for others it's anything but.

On the planet of Pandora, there are very few places somewhat sane people can go for any semblance of relative safety. If you're insane or work for Hyperion, which you have to be insane to do, than your options are a little broader.

But for good, upstanding, tolerable folk, the best bet is Sanctuary. The city of Sanctuary is built on the ruins of an old Dahl mining ship that came in search of the rare and valuable Eridium. The city looks like little more than a collection aluminum foil huts. However, the ramshackle outside hides a strength that belies its appearance.

In reality, Sanctuary is one of the most secure locations on the planet. It's name became legendary due to the fact that even Handsome Jack, the infamous leader of the Hyperion company, couldn't crack it. That made Sanctuary very special because, usually, whatever Jack wanted, he got.

The residents of Sanctuary were safe, in large part thanks to the shield generator that the cities guards worked so hard to maintain.

A flash lit up the Fast-Travel station within the city. The Vault Hunters had returned from a long crazy afternoon. It was approaching 5 o'clock at night when the Hunters were digistructed.

There were four members of the team.

The first was the tall, silent assassin named Zero. He wore a mask to cover his face and the only way to judge how he was feeling was the emoticons his helmet would occasionally display. He never spoke much; and when he did, it was in haikus; but they say actions speak louder than words, and Zero was a good example of that. He was deadly with a sniper and ever more so up close. He could fade into invisibility and send a holographic display to distract his enemies and then appear behind them with his incredibly dangerous Digistruct sword.

The next was short Hispanic man named Salvador. He was what they called a Gunzerker, which basically meant he was only at home if he had a big gun or a bigger beer in his hand. He had a Mohawk which added about 3 inches to his rather short stature of just over five feet. When he got angry enough, he could carry, and effectively use, a gun in each hand, quickly laying pain on whoever was foolish enough to push him over the edge.

Third was the soldier Axton. He had been a member of the Dahl army, but had split when they left the planet. No one was sure why he had left, but no one was asking. Axton had the typical soldiers outfit, with the army jacket and a buzz cut. He had the ability to call upon the aid of a turret to help support him when in firefights which allowed him to flank the enemy when they were distracted, or put even more bullets in to them. He called his turret his little lady, but no one was brave enough to ask why.

The last Hunter was a little different from the rest. Her name was Maya. She had short blue hair, cut just below the chin, her eyes were fierce, and she radiated power. She was also covered on her arm and over most of one side of her body in blue, swirling tattoos. She was a Siren.

She glanced down at the number at the bottom of her Heads-Up display. 13 the number Read. She let out a long sigh. Still only 13? She thought belatedly.

See, the Heads-Up display automatically scans other people and its user and compiles information for a rough estimation on how powerful or deadly someone or something might be and gives them a level. This was done so that users could stay safe and avoid potentially dangerous situation. But right now, to Maya, it just seemed to be mocking her. She turned to the group.

"I'm going to go get a drink" she said, tired. "Anyone else want to come?"

Zero, the assassin said nothing, but simply shook his head and headed out the opposite door.

Salvador was usually up for a drink. However, tonight he shook his head tiredly. "Gracias Señora, but I think I'll pass tonight. I need to get some sleep or I'll collapse on the ground."

Finally there was Axton. He and Maya had shared drinks before so she had high hopes. But it wasn't to be. He rubbed the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry Maya, but I need some sleep too." He said while looking at his boots. "Say hi to Moxxi for me, though." Without another word, he walked through the same door the other two had taken.

Feeling a bit miffed, Maya took the other door, grumbling about terrible friend and heading in the direction of Moxxi's bar. But as soon as she stepped through, she saw something that stopped her in her tracks and turned her blood into ice.

In the road were 4 robots, with similar statutes and colors. They were all a mustard yellow, with powerful legs and arms that reached down to their knees protruding from the side of a roughly rectangular shaped body. Each had a single glowing blue eye in the center of its forehead.

Loaders. She thought, horrified. Jack got Loaders into Sanctuary.

She withdrew her gun, preparing to blast the bots to the scrap metal they were, but as she did so, a hand stopped her with an iron grip.

"Woah there," an unfamiliar yet kind voice said. "Don't be so hasty!" Maya spun out of the strangers grip and pulled her Maliwan submachine gun to the person's face. However, instead of ducking, or freaking out or, even looking scared, the man simply looked at the gun, and then at Maya and then raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "How did you get these robots in here?"

"I asked Roland if it was okay if I used some reprogrammed Loaders to help me move." He replied calmly, as if there wasn't a gun that could spew corrosive acid pointed up his nostrils. "He said it was fine, but that it was on my head if they got out of control. Which they aren't." Maya glanced over her shoulder. It was true. The machines hadn't responded to her threats. Instead, they simply carried on moving boxes and furniture in to a two story house on the same side of the road as the Fast-Travel station. Maya slowly lowered her gun.

"How do you 'control' them?" She asked skeptically, with appropriate finger quotes.

He cracked a wry grin. "I've always been good with computers. Now, Ms. Pretty Lady Who Could Kill Me With A Thought, could I get your name?" Maya sighed. She was used to being hit on, but still, it was rather annoying when it happened.

"It's Maya." She tiredly responded.

As if reading her thoughts, he responded "Sorry, that sounded more flirtatious than I meant it to. I just don't know anyone and you're the first person I've seen besides Roland and a guard or two and I need friends."

"Oh" Maya responded blushing, pleasantly surprised but embarrassed to be called out. She took a second to take stock of the newcomer who had her on the back foot. He wasn't that much taller than her, only about 6' 1'', but he had fairly broad shoulders and looked like he could take care of himself. He looked to be about 25 or 26 and he had white hair that seemed out of place on a body so young. There was a scar on his right eyebrow that split it in half lengthwise. He was wearing a simple black hoodie and olive green cargo pants and he was wearing black combat boots. He had a pistol at his side and a sniper slung across his back. Even as she watched, he reached down to grab a box, easily avoiding hitting the rifle on the surrounding furniture.

What held her attention, though, were his eyes. They were two different colors. One was the same green as his pants, and surrounding the pupil, it looked as if white paint was seeping out and coloring the iris. His other eye was a typical chocolate brown. It didn't have the same white-bleeding effect the other one did. That wasn't the only thing that made them special though. To her, they seemed to hold age and wisdom, as if this man who couldn't have been any older than her had lived for much longer than his appearance suggested.

"Now, Maya, as lovely as having my life threatened is, I really have to get all my stuff moved in, so I hope you have a wonderful day." He turned around and picked up one of the many boxes and began walking to the house

"Wait" she called. She wasn't sure why, but she felt pulled to this stranger, like he knew library's worth of things she didn't. Maybe it was his eyes that seemed so old, or the easy, almost unconscious way he held himself and his gun. "I can help you move in." He raised an eyebrow at her. She felt herself heating up at her outburst, but she persisted. "I feel bad for pulling a gun on you. Here."

Focusing on the familiar bubble of power she always felt present within herself, she pulled and focused on one of the boxes. Her tattoos began to glow and her eyes seemed to light up like they always did when she used her Siren powers. The box was surrounded by a blue light and lifted about 4 feet off the ground. She turned to look at the newcomer, expecting the awe or fear or envy that she usually saw when she used her powers. Instead, all she saw was casual acceptance.

"Sounds good" He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have a Siren help you move in. "Thanks."

Maya guided the box in to the house and took a curious look around. Aside from the headquarters, she had never been in another house in Sanctuary. It was small, about 15 feet across and 30 feet deep. At the back left corner, there was a set of stairs that she assumed led to a bedroom. In the opposite corner was a door that was open and showed a bathroom. There were a few Loaders moving or a arranging boxes and furniture. Maya's trigger finger still twitched at the sight of them, but she pushed down the urge. She turned to find the man watching her. He seemed amused at her reaction, but she pushed past it.

"It isn't much, but it's home" He said. Maya thought it was a little small, but didn't seem too bad. She said as much.

"True." Was his response "I could have done much, much worse." Maya thought his voice seemed to say that he had in the past, but gestured at the package she was levitating instead.

"Where do you want this box?" He read the side of it.

"Alright, so I'm having it set up…"

With the help of another set of hands (powers?), the job was finished in about 2 hours. Maya still wasn't sure why she was helping, but it felt good to do something other than drink away her problems. However, when they finally finished, it was dark, and Maya still needed a drink.

"Well, if that's it, I'm going to drink until I can't see straight.

"Need a drinking buddy?" he asked. "I'm exhausted after moving all day."

"You're welcome to come. Fair warning though, the beer tastes like slag runoff." Maya warned.

He laughed. "I guess it's too much to expect a decent drink from Pandora." They began walking down to path to the bar.

Maya thought about the question that had been on her mind, but that she had continually forgotten to ask. Finally she just decided go for it. "What's your name?" She asked suddenly. Her companion looked startled.

"I didn't give it to you?" He asked. He looked at the stars. "No I suppose I didn't" He mused. Then he turned to look back at her. "My name is Haiden" He said while giving a grim approximation of a smile, as if he was telling a cruel joke only he knew.

"Hay-den" Maya said slowly. Haiden nodded.

By this time they had arrived at the bar and walked in. The bar was roughly U shaped with a counter at what would be considered the curve and to the left of the entrance the duo had used. On either side were tables and on one end was a piano that had seen better days. Out the center of the bar and down a set of steps was another exit facing the entrance of town.

The two approached the counter and took a couple of the rickety stools. Moxxi sauntered up to the exhausted pair.

"Hey sugars. What can I get for you?" She asked silkily, giving Haiden a long, appreciative look.

"Just a beer for me" Maya said.

"I'll have one as well" Haiden responded. Moxxi reached under the bar and opened two bottles before placing them on the counter.

"On the house for you, honey" Moxxi said, winking at Haiden. Maya glanced at him, but he didn't seem to notice Moxxi's advances. Moxxi appeared to have realized this as well, as she leaned over the counter, showing off her ample bust. "So sweetheart, I've never seen you around this part. Where did you come from?" Maya listened too, having learned next to nothing about the man when they were moving everything in.

"I came from off-world." Was the response that came.

"Did you have a girlfriend that you left behind?" She cooed

"No, I don't really date much."

"Really? Why not? A young handsome man like yourself must have plenty of options." Haiden stared at her for a few seconds. Then, at the same time, they both began to laugh. It started with a low chuckle, but soon developed into all-out laughter.

"Geez Moxxi" Haiden said through laughter "Not even a hello before you dive right in."

"I hadn't seen you in quite some time so I thought I'd try my luck yet again." Moxxi responded, smiling.

Maya cut in. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Oh yes" Moxxi said. "He saved my life a few years ago when I was on the run out of the clans. If it wasn't for him, I'd have died in the Dust."


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

**Hey! Gorthan here. WOW. I've gotten way more positive response to this story than I thought I'd get, so thanks so much!. I'm not sure what my upload schedule is going to be, so I'm looking for feedback. Ive got a Poll running in my profile, so pop over there and let me know what you think, or PM me if you'd rather. **

**Also, if you see a misspelling, or improper grammar, or a misplaced comma, or something, feel free to PM me and let me know. Reviews are also welcome, but if you'd please keep corrections between us, that'd be awesome. Yall know how it is. ✌️**

**Disclaimer: All characters and names, proper nouns and creatures, guns and personalities, and pretty much everything besides Haiden is not mine and I don't own it.**

* * *

_Maya cut in. "Wait, you two know each other?"_

_"Oh yes" Moxxi said. "He saved my life a few years ago when I was on the run out of the clans. If it wasn't for him, I'd have died in the Dust._

"Whatever" Haiden said dismissively. "You would have made it out either way. I just made it easier."

"That's not true and we both know it. I was half delirious with dehydration when you found me and the kids. I wouldn't have been able to deal with a half-dead spiderant."

"Speaking of the kids, how's Ellie doing? I ran in to Scooter on my way in but he was yelling something about Hyperion bots and something that I didn't really understand. I don't think he recognized me, but he was unconscious most of our trip here anyway."

Moxxi seemed a bit hesitant to answer. "Shes…. good. She moved back out to the dust, but she doesn't really want to listen to much that I have to say. Kids." She shrugged. "What can ya do?"

Haiden nodded slowly. "That's too bad. I'll have to let her know I'm in town and give her a bit of a talking to. The good old 'Mother knows best' card." Moxxi smiled appreciatively and moved down the counter to help other customers. Maya decided now was as good a time as any. After all, he was the first person she'd met in weeks that wasn't completely off their rocker.

"Soooo…" She began, she thought, casually. "Did you leave any family from wherever you came from?" Haiden instantly stiffened and Maya quickly backtracked. "N-not that you have to answer! I was just trying to get to you know you. We don't have a lot of people move in and you seemed like you could handle yourself and so I wanted to learn a bit more."

Haiden relaxed "No worries. No, I don't have any other family. At least, not anymore." He blinked, as if he had surprised himself. His hands tightened on the bottle he was holding and he seemed to be preparing himself for the typical looks of pity and the ever-condescending 'Oh I'm so sorry' that always come with that statement, but Maya just nodded.

"Me too." She quietly. Deciding it was better to move on to safer topics, she asked about the robots that had helped earlier in the day.

"Oh that?" Haiden laughed. "When I first got here, a couple of bots tried to take my guns away, so I lost them in an alley in the Dust, near Overlook where I was able to get behind them and cut the wiring. After that, it was child's play to mess with the programming a bit and make them my very helpful slaves." He shook his head, smiling. "But what about you? What are your Siren powers like? How long have you been able to use them like that?"

Maya shrugged. "I call it Phase Locking. Basically I just trap them in a small alternate dimension. Before today, I had never tried moving it, but it actually worked way better than I thought it would. As for how long, probably a decade or so, but I've only been on Pandora for a little while."

"And is this the first place you've had a Heads-up display?"

Maya gave him a strange look. "Yeah… why?"

"Just curious." He responded. They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments before Haiden asked another question.

"Do other people live in this city?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, confused. "Of course they do."

Haiden shrugged. "I dunno, I just have only seen like 5 people the whole time I've been here."

Maya opened her mouth, but faltered. She tried again, but couldn't seem to think of a response.

"Did I break you?" Haiden asked, eyebrow raised.

"I just... never noticed that. I guess people don't like to leave their homes." Maya paused, then shook her head in disbelief. "Can't belive that just occurred to me." After a bit, Maya again spoke.

"How'd you get that scar on your eyebrow?" Haiden dropped his head a couple inches, and for a moment, Maya thought she'd crossed into dangerous territory again, but then she saw his shoulders shaking in laughter.

"So, that's actually a really stupid story. It makes me look really bad at this whole combat thing. When I was elsewhere in the galaxy, I had a run in with some Dahl soliders who were really talking themselves up. So, I challenged one of them to a friendly duel. Nothing deadly, mind you. It was just paintballs. We had been going for a couple minutes with neither of us really gaining the advantage, when I decided to try jumping out from behind cover to catch him off guard. Unfortunately, as I went to dive, my foot caught on a rock or something and I swung my face right in to the ground. My opponent actually saw it and started laughing so hard that I was able to get him and win, but it was still mortifying. In my heart, I lost anyway." By this time, both he and Maya had started laughing, and amidst their laughter, neither noticed Moxxi approaching once more.

"Say, do you still play piano?" Moxxi asked.

Haiden thought for a few moments before hesitantly nodding. "I haven't played in a few years, but I think so. Why?"

"It's getting a little quiet in here and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help lighten the mood a little." She said, gesturing to the piano in the back. Haiden looked at it, before glancing at Moxxi who nodded, and stood up, making his way to the bench.

Maya turned to Moxxi. "How long have you known Haiden? And how'd you know he played the piano?" The corner of Moxxi's mouth twitched as if she was amused by a joke only she understood.

"We've had a few run-in, as you might have already figured out. I wasn't kidding when I said he saved my life. After deserting the Hodunk clan, my kids and I were stranded smack in the middle of the dunes." Moxxi paused, her eyes a million miles away. "I don't really remember where he had come from, he kind of just appeared. He had these Loaders with him, so I thought he was Hyperion, but, fortunately, that wasn't the case. I've seen him around since then. One of which was at a bar a few years ago when he was the dinner entertainment." Maya nodded mentally taking notes, and turned around to where Haiden had just began plunking out a few keys. He seemed to be getting a feel for the instrument again. Then, with almost no warning, begin to play.

Maya had never heard the song he played before, but it seemed to speak to her soul. It felt like a song of adventure. A song that told the story of meeting new friends and saying goodbye to old ones. Of fighting, losing, winning and everything in between. The song dove in moments of loss or heartache but always rose again, bringing with it a feeling of hope. Maya didn't know the song, but she knew the story. It was her own. As the final notes faded out, Haiden looked up at her awed face and and gave a weak smile.

"Well that was a good warm up." He said, before diving in to another song.

Haiden played for what seemed like hours. Songs of joy. Songs of sorrow. Songs of humor. Songs of love. Haiden never spoke a word during the songs, but that only made them feel more personal. At least twice, Maya heard Moxxi humming along with Haiden, but Maya was too focused on the performance to think anything of it. Although Haiden played for hours, but none of the songs seemed to echo with her like the first one had.

The crowd ate up his performance, growing larger and larger as the night continued on. Eventually, when it was approaching midnight, Haiden stood up and noticed the audience. He seemed surprised, but not upset, to see so many people.

"Thank you for listening. I hope that I helped your night end on a good note." The audience stared at him, mouths gaping. Haiden smile melted in to a more nervous expression. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a person from the back let out a loud, piercing whistle. That did the trick, as the spell broke and the group roared their approval. Haiden smile returned and he bowed. As his head rose, his eyes found Maya's. He winked, and walked out the door without another word.

/-\

* * *

\\-/

Sanctuary was quiet as it ever got on Pandora. Maya wandered the lower parts of the city, thinking about what had happened that day. The lights from Moxxi's bar were shining up the road, but Maya was lost in her own head, the crazy occurences of the day spinning her mind like a top. As she approached the city gates, she slowed to a stop, almost missing the situation before her, so distracted was she.

"Haiden?" She asked, hesitantly.

The man looked up and met Maya's eyes. His shoulders sagged. "Hey Maya." he said, sounding resigned and tired. "Any chance of you not freaking out?"

She couldn't respond, still trying to process the sight before her. Haiden seemed to be in the process of dragging two huge chests up the stairs to, presumably, his home. However, from what Maya could tell, one of the corners caught on the edge and spilled its contents on the road, the contents being tons of cash. Haiden was, at that moment, ankle deep in wads of bills, crouched among the money, and looking for all the world like a Loot Midget in their stash.

Maya cracked up. She laughed so hard her ribs felt like they would snap.

"You know," Haiden began, a small grin forming in his face "I was really expecting more questions."

"You-you-you look li-like a-oh-a haha" May gasped, losing control all over again.

"I looked like what?" Haiden asked, when Maya could breathe and all his money was picked up and safely stored away.

"A creature from a book I used to love. I'm pretty sure it was called a Gremlin or some such." She chuckled. "I read it all the time at the Abbey."

"The Abbey?" He asked

"Oh, yeah" embarrassed, Maya lowered her head. "I was raised by a group of monks." Instead of the laughter or incredulousness that normally followed, Haiden nodded.

"My upbringing wasn't exactly normal either." Cracking a wry grin, Haiden bent down to grip the chests again.

"Wait," said Maya, "Why don't you just get your robots to do haul these things? Wouldn't that be easier?" Haiden stood and nodded contemplativly, rubbing his chin.

"I could, but I worry what people might do if they woke up to the sound of Loaders marching through the streets." Maya nodded.

"I'd offer to use my powers, but it's been an strange and exhausting day, and I don't think I could lift so much as a Skag pup."

"Yeah? The all-powerful Siren has a limit?"

"OH don't you start too! It's been bad enough with those crazies in Frostburn Canyon!" Haiden tilted his head in apparent confusion.

"The what?"

"It's... Its been a long day." Maya sighed. Haiden gestured to one of the chests and plopped down on top of the other one.

"Well take a load off, and tell me about these wackjobs from Falafelbutt Crevasse or whatever." Despite herself, Maya smiled a little as she sat down on the makeshift bench, but that faded and she frowned faintly and looked up in to the sky.

"Lilith asked us to go back to the canyon where we originally found her. Apparently there was a cult that had started worshipping her as a goddess, or whatever. They weren't really even that skilled, but I've just been thinking 'If Lilith is so powerful, why am I the Siren on the team leading the charge instead of Lilith'? I mean, she had a freaking religion based on her. And then I started thinking about how I'm not powerful enough to deal with all of this and I don't know how to help people or how to stop an evil corporation and I keep thinking everyone would have been better off if I had just stayed on Athenas." Maya stopped. She hadn't meant to share so much of herself. But there wasn't any judgment or pity or anything she expected to see on Haiden's face. It was a small but kind smile. Again, Maya noticed how his eyes seemed to hold so much knowledge, as if he had lived more lives than she had years.

"You've been holding that in for awhile." It wasn't a question, but Maya nodded anyway.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not going to offer some cure for your troubles, mostly cause there isn't one, but I will offer this. If you try as hard as you can to help these people, regardless of whether or not that impact is smaller than others, then that's what's important. All you can do is all you can do. Take it from a guy whose tried to hold the world up alone." Haiden gave a self-deprecating smile and shook his head. "You're not Lilith and that's okay. She's been here longer than you and she's had more time to figure out how Eridium strengthens her powers than you have." Maya's eyes widened. "Oh come on Maya, anyone with two brain cells to rub together knows that Sirens have a connection Eridium and the Vaults. I'd venture a guess that what works for her probably doesn't work for you. So don't be her. You're not her, and that's okay. Be you. Be the best Maya the Siren ever. You're already a much better person than you seem to give yourself credit for." Haiden's praise warmed her heart. Maya didn't know him very well, but she thought he'd be an amazing friend.

"Thank you. I don't know why a nice person like you is on Pandora, but I'm glad you are."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to drag these up to my house, but I hope you feel better. Get some sleep, alright. Your eyes are bloodshot and dialated, so maybe go easy on the Siren magic, yeah?" With that, he headed deeper into the city.

Maya smiled and wandered in the direction of the house the Vault Hunters shared, next to HQ. Haiden was such a strange person. He was unapologetically himself, but seemed friendly to a fault. He almost knew her thoughts before she did. She had never shared the insecurities about her power with anyone on her team, yet after only a few days, she felt comfortable enough to share it with him. Strange.

Maya stopped, a sudden thought occurring to her. How'd he know so much about Sirens? He knew her interaction with Eridium was different from Liliths, he knew about how her body responds to too much Siren powers, heck, she'd bet he even knew she was a Siren before she used her powers.

She paused. Well, maybe that last one wasn't too surprising. She didn't really try to hide her tattoos, so anyone with eyes could tell.

She stopped just outside the house and shrugged to herself. '_It's too late to worry about this right now_' she thought as she pushed to door open.

/-\

* * *

\\-/

It had been a week since Haiden's performance at the bar and Sanctuary was as busy as ever. That is to say, everyone pretty much was just in their homes. Everyone except a certain blue-haired siren.

Maya sprinted around the corner, breathing heavily. No matter what she tried, she couldn't seem to lose her pursuer. '_Even Sanctuary isn't safe_' she thought. She looked behind her to make sure she was out of sight and, when she saw no one, ran through the Fast-Travel room to the opposite side. She couldn't seem to find an out. Looking around desperately for a place to hide, she saw a familiar door. She ran up to it and began pounding on the metal and calling desperately.

"Haiden! Haiden, please open up!" As she went to hit the door again, it swung open to the owner looking very bemused.

"You okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Please, I need a place to hide and I saw your door and I just really need you to let me in." Haiden stared at her for a second before raising his eyebrow and stepping to the side, giving her permission. Maya didn't hesitate. She bolted in and slammed the door shut.

"What's going o-" Haiden began, but Maya cut him off.

"Shhhhhhhh! He'll hear you!" She said, whisper-shouting while leaning against the door to listen.

Lowering his voice in kind, Haiden responded "Who will hear me?"

Again Maya responded "Shhh. Here he comes." Haiden leaned against the door too and heard a very annoying voice.

"Minion?! Where are you?" The voice called "My birthday party is coming up and I need you to pass out invitations to everyone! Minion!?" The voice faded away as the speaker passed the door and went down the road.

"What…." Haiden began before shuddering involuntarily "... What was that?"

Maya sighed and collapsed against the door. "A menace to society" She responded dully. "This Claptrap unit we rescued from Liars Berg somehow got it into his CPU that we were his minions, sworn to do his every bidding. He follows us around, trying to make himself feel more important that he really is, and driving the rest of us crazy."

Haiden shuddered again. "That's horrible."

"No kidding" Maya responded dryly. She looked around the room. "Nice place."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "You say that as if you haven't already seen it. Want anything to drink? Maybe some tea or something?"

"I meant now that everything is unpacked. Tea please. With two sugars?" Haiden just hummed in apparent agreement and went in to the kitchen.. "So," Maya began "How long have you played piano? You're really good."

Haiden stopped momentarily and Maya worried she'd upset him again. But he was back to what he was doing so fast, Maya wondered if she didn't just imagine the whole thing.

"I've played for quite a few years now. Since I was 18 or 19."

"So 7 years or so?" Maya asked, trying to gauge how old he was now.

"Or so" Haiden responded cryptically.

"Well," Maya said, disappointed and a little frustrated. "I really enjoyed listening to you play the other night."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, returning with two mugs. He handed one to Maya and and kept one for himself and gestured to two reclining chairs. Maya took one seat and Haiden took the other. They both took a long drink from their cups and Haiden set his down on the coffee table, Maya following suit.

"So," Haiden said, with a gleam of mirth in his eyes. "Have you ever played an instrument, or is a gun the only thing you can handle?"

With a little good-natured ribbing, the two talked for quite some time. Long after the tea was gone and the sun was about to set, Haiden glanced at a clock on the wall and grimaced, standing.

"Well, I've got a contract I have to go take care of, but I'm glad you came over. I enjoyed talking to you. You'll have to come over again some time, if you ever need to hide from a big bad Claptrap, or if you just want to talk. I'm here most days for the day, so just swing by."

Maya hadn't realized how long they had talked, but she wasn't too upset about the afternoon lost. She, too, had enjoyed the conversation, which was surprising because usually Maya had a hard time talking to others, what with her being raised by a bunch of sadistic monks.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling. She made her way to the door, and Haiden walked her to it. "I'll see if I can't eat up another one of your days." She teased. Haiden gave her an easy smile, bid her goodnight, and closed the door.

As she made her way back to HQ, she thought about Haiden and his interesting nature. He was a typically open person, but when it came to certain topics, he would simply clam up. Those topics included why he came to Pandora, anything about his family, or how old he was. Maya thought it was strange, but then again, so was everyone on Pandora.

She pushed open the door to the house and made her way to the stairs and to where the group usually met to discuss places they were to go. As she approached the stairs, Axton came up next to her from where he had been talking to Professor Tannis.

"Hi," He said, giving her a grin. "We missed you all day. You been okay?"

The thought that he missed her made her blush, but his question made her roll her eyes while she thought of why she had hid in the first place. "Yeah, I was fine. Just hiding from Claptrap all day." She said as she made her way up the stairs.

He chuckled and shook his head, following her. "What is it with that bot? He wanted me to invite a bunch of people to his birthday party. Kept talking about a 'Missing Minion' who bailed on him." He froze and fixed her with a look of horrified realization. "Wait…. that was you! You're the reason I had to deal with him all day!"

Maya stopped too and looked at Axton. She began to laugh. The look on his face was too priceless and she couldn't stop herself. Axton began to laugh with her, and soon, tears of mirth were rolling down their faces. Finally, someone pushed the door to the meeting room open and called down to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Maya looked up and saw the usually stern and stoic face of Roland, leader of the Crimson Raiders, marred by a look of confused concern.

Both Maya and Axton looked at him, then at each other, and burst out laughing again. Roland continued looking on, perplexed at the sight before him, but eventually, he began to chuckle too.

"We'll be up in a sec, okay?" Axton said.

"Sounds good. Don't be too long" Responded Roland before heading back in.

Maya turned to Axton, a little confused. "What do you-" She cut off, seeing Axton standing there, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was neverous.

"Maya.. I was wondering if maybe…. you'd like to… I don't know… get a drink or something sometime."

Maya stared at him. "Are you… asking me out?"

"You don't have to" Axton began quickly. "I just thought you might like the company and I heard there's a new guy who plays the piano real well and I'd really like-"

"Axton" Maya interrupted, grinning "I'd love to."

"Really?" Axton said, his own smile widening.

"Really really." Was her response.


	3. Friendship and Flimflam

**Hey y'all! Gorthan here! Woah, 300 hits! Thanks so much! **

**This week has been crazy, but luckily I was able to finish this chapter to at least say I tried to get it out Saturday. I think I officially got it uploaded Sunday, but... It be what it be. **

**Thanks to SLE23 for Beta-ing(is that a word). **

**This chapter is where it starts to pick up so I'm really excited to get this going. Next chapter (Chapter 4) is my favorite thst I've written thus far, so it'll be great. **

**Have a good day! **

* * *

It was a few days later, the day of Maya's date with Axton, and she was freaking out. She didn't know how to date or what to wear or what to say or when to do anything. She had been raised by a bunch of dudes who literally swore off relations. She had asked Zero and Salvador for suggestions but they had hardly been helpful. Lilith had been out causing havoc as the Firehawk, so Maya couldn't ask her for help either.

It was in a state of desperate, panicked anxiety that found Maya down a familiar street at a familiar door.

"Haiden." She called, knocking on the door. "I need your help." After a few moments, the very man answered the door.

"Hey Maya," He said, casually. "What's up? No killer Claptrap units today?"

"Oh ha ha" was her sarcastic respons "No. Actually, I've come to get some advice."

"Does this advice need a comfy seat and some tea?"

Maya paused. "Yeah, actually. Thanks." Haiden waved her inside as he disappeared deeper into the house, while Maya walked in and closed the door. Haiden had already gone in the kitchen, presumably to get the tea ready. Maya looked around a little bit. Her eyes locked on the corner and she felt drawn to the stairs and the door at the top.

"Haiden" His head poked out of the kitchen, eyebrow raised "Have you always had stairs?"

"Oh, yeah. Not to be rude or anything, but could you stay down here please? It's just private up there." He said, and ducked back to, presumably, making the tea. As if they were moving by their own accord, Maya's feet began taking her to the steps, regardless of Haiden's request that she stay out. However, as she was about to take the first stair, Haiden's voice called out again. "Two sugars again?" The question seemed to snap Maya out of whatever trance she was in and she called back.

"Y-yeah! Thank you." Haiden came out smiling and handed her the mug, taking the same seat he had sat in last time. Maya did the same.

"So," He said after taking a drink. "What's up?" Maya took a deep breath.

"Axton asked me on a date tonight and we're going to Moxxi's where we're going to have some food and we're going to listen to you play and talk and while that sounds awesome, I have no idea how to do this whole dating thing. I'm just really worried that I'm going to say or do something that will make him think I'm totally weird since I grew up in a monastery with a bunch of virgins and I don't want that to happen because it would be really awkward and would totally suck." She stopped and took a drink from her mug. All the while, Haiden just watched her with an eyebrow raised and when she finished, he put his hands together in a timeout gesture.

"Alright alright alright, so let me get this straight. This guy-"

"Axton" Maya supplied.

"Right, Axton asked you out and you're worried that you're going to mess up cause you've never been on a date?" Maya nodded. "Well that's silly."

"What do you mean it's silly?" Maya snapped.

"Well, the only thing you have to do on a date is act like yourself. That's like actually the whole point. If he doesn't like you when you're yourself, then why bother dating him? Just be you and have fun. That's all there is to it." Maya paused and thought about what he said. It made sense. Actually, it made a lot of sense.

"But what should I wear?" Haiden raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Maya, this is Pandora. Wearing anything besides what you normally wear is ridiculous, especially when your date is to an actual bar." Again Maya paused, and again she acknowledged that he had a point.

"I guess I just don't want to freak him out cause I'm not very good at talking to people. This is actually going to be my first date. Like, ever." Haiden raised another brow at this, a common expression for him, but didn't say anything. "I mean, he's really nice and attractive and I really want it to go well."

Haiden took a deep breath before responding. "At the end of the day, either you like each other , or you don't. Take it from me. Don't fake relationships. If it isn't working, then it isn't working, and you know what? That's okay. What happens will happen. Now get out there and have a good time." Maya straightened up and nodded.

"You're right." She said. She got up and walked to the door, Haiden trailing behind. She turned around and looked him in the eye. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

Haiden just smiled and shook his head. "No need to thank me. It's what friends do."

Maya smiled back and turned around, heading out the door.

Only later would she wonder how Haiden had such good advice when he seemed so young. Surely he couldn't have been on very many more dates than she had.

However, inexperienced or not, his advice worked well and she had a great time with Axton. He had some food specially prepared for them and they had a great seat while Haiden played. Some of the songs he played, she recognized, others she did not. Towards the end of the show, he looked to Maya and gave her a look that she didn't quite catch the significance of. Before she could interpret what he meant, he looked down again at the keys and played the very first song Maya had heard him play. The one she considered her song. She didn't know how or if he knew how much it meant to her, but she found herself almost brought to tears as that song again penetrated deep in to her heart.

When the song ended, Haiden got up and bowed, before heading out the door towards his house.

"Well," Axton said, startling Maya, who had almost forgotten he was there. "That was really good! I wonder why I haven't seen him around town."

"Maybe he doesn't come out much during the day."

"Maybe." Axton mused. "Must be nice to not have to worry about the whole 'Planet threatening, multi-trillion dollar, evil dictatorship-like company.

"Yeah." Maya said quietly.

"But, hey" the soldier cut in. "None of that on our date night." After that, the pair discussed topics of little importance and just had a casually good time.

And if Maya kissed him goodnight, well, that was her business.

/-\

* * *

\\-/

When in Sanctuary, nighttime never really effects the people of the city(since no one goes outside anyways), but usually people reserved wandering the quieter parts for days when there's actually sunlight. Whether they're afraid of being mugged, or afraid of things that go bump in the night, it's just not where people usually prefer.

Which is exactly why Maya was out when she was. She wasn't afraid of any mugging(she could melt their brain anyway) and she'd faced down things ten times scarier than a bump in the night. She liked the solitude. It allowed for her to think freely. As much as she hated the monastery, there were times when she missed the quiet peace completely absent on Pandora.

She considered how different she was since she had left Athenas. She had learned a lot about the universe, experienced pain, felt defeat, and knew fear. But she had also become much stronger, much kinder, and much(in her opinion) better.

She had friends. Real friends! People who would have her back no matter what.

She then frowned as she thought about why she was out in the streets in the first place. She loved her team. They were, after all, the reason she was still alive. However, all of them felt an incessant need to treat her as if she was made of glass. It drove her up the wall. They were so often focused on her that they neglected their own safety and well being, putting themselves at risk for no reason.

Maya wished _she_ had someone to talk to.

She paused, finding herself down a familiar street. To her right was Haiden's door. She tilted her head. '_Maybe' _she realized '_I do''. _Slowly, she made her way to the door and raised her hand to knock. Then she paused. She lowered her hand and began to back up.

'_I'll talk to him tomorrow.'_

/-\

* * *

\\-/

"Tell me again, what color was the flash of light?" The Man in Glasses asked the quivering bandit.

They were in a dark room, with only the circle of light created by the lamp illuminating the metal table and the chair to which the bandit was tied. Outside the circumference of the light, it was pitch black, and standing on the edge of the light was a tall, broad man who's glasses reflected dangerously.

"I-It was g-green." Phil the everyday bandit stuttered out, scared for his life but hoping to curry some favor. He didn't even know how he got here. He just went to bed one night and woke up to a bucket of water to the face.

"What kind of green?" The Man persisted. "Was it a neon? Or more of an olive green? Or perhaps more of a pine tree?"

"I d-don't remem-mber" Phil whimpered.

"Well that's too bad." The Man said with false disappointment. "I was hoping you could be of more use to me. But I suppose if that's really all you have, I'll simply have to let you leave." Phil's heart soared at the statement that he would soon be free. His joy, however, was short lived, as the Man pressed a button on a controller he pulled from his pocket. A tube of glass descended and surrounded Phil. All of the sudden, the floor beneath the chair disappeared and Phil was propelled into open space, where he was shortly killed of asphyxiation.

Back in the room, the Man shook his head as the bandit disappeared. Really, they ought to be less gullible. Surely they didn't actually think he would just let them go. But, they were insane, as most residents of Pandora tended to be. The Man, still shaking his head, began to make his way towards the exit of the room, hidden in the darkness. As he stepped through the door and in to his office, he looked at the board taking up the majority of one of the walls. It listed 6 individuals. One was on another planet instead of Pandora, well monitored and totally within his power to control. Another one had the location listed as **Recently Deceased: New Location Unknown**, as that particular individual had not shown a new host and there wasn't any update on that front. 3 of the last four showed different locations on Pandora, including **Control Core Angel** for one and **Sanctuary** for another, with the last one listed as **Frostburn Canyon/Sanctuary**. The final one listed showed **Pandora**: _**Specifics unknown**_. There were colors listed and associated with each, the colors being orange, red, white, blue, purple, and green respectively.

The final location is what irked the Man. He had spent so long tracking and searching, only to be able to narrow it down to a planet. Not even a planet he owned. It was, after all, only planet full of beasts, maniacs, and….. robots. Robots that could be used to survey and gather information. The Man began to grin.

He pressed the button to call his secretary.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Handsome Jack on the phone. Tell him… Tell him I'm coming home."

/-\

* * *

\\-/

Maya stormed through the center of Sanctuary and past the Fast-Travel station to Haiden's door yet again.

"Haiden!" She yelled impatiently. "I know you're in there!" After a minute, the aforementioned Haiden answered the door, wearing an expression of amused exasperation, which quickly became concern when he saw her anger.

"Hey Maya. What's up?" Without a word, the siren pushed past him and plopped herself down in what she considered her chair.

"Make me tea. I need to talk." She pouted. Chuckling at her antics, Haiden dutifully made his way into the kitchen where the tea pot hadn't even been washed yet. As he weaved around the kitchen, Maya sat, fuming, in her seat.

She and Axton had been dating for just over 2 weeks. Most of the time, they were doing really great and Maya had to admit that he was a fantastic boyfriend. Just… sometimes he was too protective. The whole group was. She was sick of their acting as if she would shatter at the slightest jostle. After Haiden handed her the tea and sat down, she told him as much.

"Hmm.." Haiden hummed in thought. "Well, I can't say I'd act the same since you could probably kill me with little more than a thought, but, in their defense, it really just shows how much they care for you."

"But still!" Maya protested. "I'm not able to effectively fight if they keep me in the back!"

"Your siren powers diminish with distance." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah…" Maya said, surprised, sitting forward. Nobody knew anything about Sirens. In fact, she only knew that cause she'd experienced it herself. "How'd you know that?"

Haiden started, as if he'd said something he hadn't meant to. However, he quickly schooled his features. "Just something I read one time." He said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyways, what mission were they trying to keep you out of?"

Maya sat back, not fully convinced, but willing to allow the subject change. "We were targeting a train that was supposed to have the v- something to hurt Jack with." She scolded herself mentally for the slip. She couldn't just go spilling the information to anyone who listens. "It was a trap, though. A cyborg named Wilhelm was there."

"Wilhelm?" Haiden said, surprised. "How'd you escape?"

Maya frowned slightly at the insinuation before beginning to grin with more than a little pride. "We didn't just escape. We put him down like the lapdog he is."

"What?" Haiden's usually calm face was now in one of shock. "There's literally no way. Your levels are not nearly high enough to defeat him." Now it was Maya's turn to be surprised. She blinked.

"How do you know what our level is?"

"You're not hiding it. That's why, on the first day we met, I asked if you were new to the Heads-up. You can make it invisible to other people, but you weren't. So…." He shrugged. "But that's not the point. At your current level, it is impossible for you to do anything more than scratch his paint job."

"Well, we're kinda in the habit of doing the impossible."

"Where is the rest of your group?"

"They're out at the shield generator. Wilhelm dropped this crazy energy core that could apparently be a permanent end to Sanctuary's shield problem."

"Wait." Haiden's eyes were widening as he realized something, but Maya wasn't sure what. "Maybe Jack wanted you to kill Wilhelm. Maybe he was weakened on purpose. Maybe there's something with the core that-"

BOOM

Even as the shockwave was still rattling the windows of his home, Haiden was out of his chair and and opening his front door.

"Maya, we have to get everyone either underground or out of the city." Then he ran off without another word.

"What-." But if he heard her, he gave no indication of it."Oh for the love of-"

BOOM

Another earth shattering explosion rocked the house. As Maya ran out the still open door, she saw a crater at what used to be the house across the street. Maya didn't know who lived there, but for their sake, she hoped they had been out.

As Maya ran towards Headquarters, she thought furiously at what must've happened. Jack had laid a perfect trap. He had tricked them.

Maya's ECHO sounded with Scooter's voice. "Shields down Roland. Oh man, somebody start getting everybody underground!" He sounded desperate.

Then Lilith responded. "Everybody! I've got a really bad idea! Scooter, get Sanctuary in the air! Roland, get me some Eridium."

"Pretty sure we can't do that without killing, I don't know, everyone in the city. It ain't ready to fly, Lily!" Scooter cried.

BOOM

But Maya wasn't listening. As she looked on, she saw that some of the mortars weren't mortars at all, but were loaders. That wasn't what had her frozen though. What held her attention was Haiden.

He moved through the ranks of robots with ease, like a dancer on a stage. Every time he shot, a loader fell to the ground in a shower of sparks. He changed with fluidity from pistol to rifle. Maya wanted to help, but she wasn't sure what she could do without getting in the way. Even as she watched, Haiden downed the last of the robots. He turned towards her. For a moment, the breath caught in her throat. His eyes, which normally held such wisdom, were burning with pure, righteous anger. The green of his eye seemed to glow with a malignant light, the white pure and sharp.

"Maya! Help the others in whatever crazy scheme they are going to try to pull off. I'll take care of the loaders." He ran towards the lower parts of the city, across the square from HQ.

BOOM

Maya spotted Scooter near another end of the square, in the direction of Dr. Zed's clinic. She wasn't sure what he thought he was doing. To her, it seemed that he was just hitting the metal with a wrench. She ran over to him and asked what she could do.

"If we cycle the ignition primers... ah, shoot, it'll get us somewhere!"

Maya wasn't sure what that meant, but her Heads-up lit up with a waypoint so she did her best.

True to his word, Haiden seemed to be taking care of any loaders around the city. She heard the occasional clanking of the Hyperion soldiers, but she never saw one.

After taking care of the two ignition primers(and, okay, why did she, the Siren, have to take care of two, instead of the mechanic doing it?), Roland decided to get trapped and called for her help in getting Lilith the Eridium. Where were the others? She felt a pang of worry as she thought of what might have happened, especially to Axton. Maya shook her head. She couldn't afford to think like that.

BOOM

As she headed towards the Headquarters, she saw Haiden herding a family out of one of the houses along the road toward Marcus's shop. As she watched, horrified, Haiden pushed the last member of the family out the door, and a mortar directly impacted the house. As if in slow motion, the front of the house pitched forward, narrowly avoiding the family. Haiden, still in the house, looked up at the roof, which was caving in. It was too fast. There wasn't any possible way for him to get out from underneath it in time. However, instead of the horror, or even acceptance Maya expected to see, Haiden's expression was one of faint annoyance, as if the roof was simply a flat tire or a Skag pup.

"Haiden!" She screamed

And then the roof fell.


	4. Authors Note: Really Sorry

Hey yall! There was some stuff that happened in my family so I'm gonna be out of commission for a few weeks. I'll likely post next on the second Saturday in September, the 7th.

Thanks for all the support for the story, and I'll talk to you soon!


	5. Authors Note: I've returned!

Hello again my lovelies! Sorry it's been so long, I had a lot of stuff go down with my family, but I'm doing better now and I'm hoping to get back in to writing, so that's the dream.

Again, soooooooo sorry it's been so long, but expect an update soon!


	6. Probably The Final Intermediate Note

**Hey all! Sorry it has been so long again. I had thought that I was going to be posting much earlier, but the situation in my family got a lot worse. Long story short, my sister ended up passing away. She was really sick and I'm glad she isn't suffering anymore, but it was really hard. However, I'm doing much better now, and I hope to start posting again with some regularity.**


End file.
